1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to software management, and more particularly, to a method for managing application programs and an application program management system.
2. Description of Related Art
The operating system (OS) in most electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet computers supports various application programs which are downloaded and installed by a user. In operation, many application programs may run simultaneously in the operating system, when a new application program is opened or activated by the user, the currently-used application is turned to a daemonic application which is still running in the operation system and occupying system resource. However, some of the daemonic applications may be undesired by the user and thus would not be activated for a long time. These daemonic applications occupy too much system resource and affect normal operation of other application software. To close the daemonic applications, the user needs to access the daemonic applications and manually close the daemonic applications. This is inconvenient for the user.
What is needed is to provide a means that can overcome the above-described limitations.